


Bearded Yamato

by Yamachi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternative Universe of some sort, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Taichi is adorable, Yamato really looks good with a beard I totally recommend, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamachi/pseuds/Yamachi
Summary: Please consider this idea: Yamato grows a beard after his twenties.





	Bearded Yamato

**Author's Note:**

> Fic directly transferred from YamachiShrine on tumblr.
> 
> PS: Naru made a fanart and an edit to go with this fic: projecttgb.tumblr.com/post/177108921312/bearded-yamato

It was a rainy night and Taichi arrived home after a long afternoon full of classes and teachers asking for essays.

“I’m home.” He said out of habit, his head hurting and giving him a foul mood.

Yamato replied with a simple “welcome” while the Yagami changed his sneakers for a pair of slippers.

He didn’t bother with his bag, leaving it right next to Yamato’s belongings on the table and walking through their small apartment, making a beeline to the bathroom, but stopping when he noticed his fiance lying on their bed, watching TV.

Shower forgotten, the brunette looked at the other for a couple of seconds, weirdness flashing in his facial expression, then surprise, then wonder and soon Taichi was climbing on their bed, his smooth fingers slowly going to touch Yamato’s face, that by now looked curious and mildly scared.

“I can’t believe you really won the beard race.” The brunette said, running his palms over the blonde hair that now covered mostly of Yamato’s jaw. “But I’m not even mad.” He whispered with fascination, appreciating the new strands that made the beard a bit more bushy than it was before.

Yamato barked a small laugh, letting his fiance sit on his stomach and caress his face.

“So now you like it.” The blonde teased, remembering all the times Taichi made jokes about the scarce, thin strands that started to grow on his skin, all the times he decided against shaving just to be rebellious.

“Well,” Taichi started with a smile, slightly shrugging. “You’ve watered it really well.” He laughed while pressing a finger on his lover’s nose. “But hey, if in the end I can’t grow a beard on my own, can I have yours?” Yamato knew he was very serious, the twinkle in his eyes being proof enough, that and because even being twenty and one, Taichi still had the same face as his teenagers years.

The blonde feigned taking a time to consider.

“That depends.” He finally said. “What are your intentions with it?”

Taichi almost giggled, but he held it, assuming then a solemn expression, one hand going to his heart, the other staying over Yamato’s beard.

“I, Taichi Yagami, vow to support, push, inspire, and, above all, love your beard, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live.”

With another amused laugh, Yamato reached for his fiance’s hand, bringing it to his face.

“You may have the beard.”

And the little exchange was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
